Reck
Reck is the friendship' '''pairing of 'Robbie Shapiro' and 'Beck Oliver. A romantic pairing will probably not happen because Nick is a kids/teens network. Reck Moments Season 1: Survival of the Hottest *When Robbie freaks out about the fan dying, Beck tries to tell him that the fan is dead. *When Robbie drinks all of the water out of the cap, he starts to freak out and cry and Beck pats him comfortingly. *When Robbie wanted to drink the dirty fish water, everyone else thought it was a bad idea, except for Beck, who shouts "What choice does he have?". Wi-Fi in the Sky *Beck tells Robbie that he and Rex should figure something out. *Beck says 'aww come-on' when LilStephanie21 is Robbie. *Beck also asks "What happened to Robbie?" when Tori deletes him from the chat. The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Robbie lets Beck hold Rex, and he never lets anyone hold Rex. This proves that he trusts Beck and they are great friends. *Also, when the ping pong ball hits Robbie in his privates, Beck covers up Rex's eyes. *While playing the Twister game, Beck gives Robbie a high-five. *Robbie and Beck have known each other for 2 years, as seen in the flashback. 'Freak the Freak Out *Beck claps loudly for Robbie and Rex's performance. [[Rex Dies|'''Rex Dies]] *Beck tries to hide Rex from Robbie because he doesn't want Robbie to see Rex destroyed. *Beck also takes Rex to the hospital for Robbie. *Beck agrees with Jade that Robbie should give up Rex and become normal. *Before Beck leaves, he pets Robbie. 'Wok Star ' *Before Robbie and Beck leave the janitor's closet, Tori asks them both for $3000. Both didn't seem to want to. *Beck tells Robbie that he shouldn't tell too many people about his male makeup. *Beck and Robbie were seen together at the restaurant. *They were both pretending to notice Trina and Andre dressed up as celebrities. *Beck and Robbie were trying to keep Mrs.Lee from going to the play. 'The Wood' *Robbie and Beck are hanging out together when Robbie tries to scare Trina and Tori. *Robbie tells Beck that Trina poked him with a big fork. *Beck tells him to poke her back, he then pats Robbie on the back. Robbie apparently takes Beck's advice. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Beck and Robbie sit together *Beck and Robbie, mostly Beck, worked on Robbie's car together. *Robbie told Beck, "Those jeans fit you perfectly.", meaning Robbie was looking at Beck's butt while he was working on the car. Beck just looked at Robbie awkwardly. *Beck tells the girls to spray Robbie with water again. *Beck also asks Robbie why he's feeling sad and tells him to talk to daddy. *Beck then gives Robbie advice about girls and tells him that he'll get some cheerleaders for Robbie. 'theSlap.com hints' *Robbie says that he said that his page had free cookies but only said that because he wanted more fans. Beck asks Robbie about his plan B. *Robbie posts a picture of Beck and says "How DOES he fit in his jeans so well?". That means he has been looking at Beck's butt. *Robbie posts a picture''' '''of him and Beck and says: "We're just two very attractive men sitting on the Rob-mobile. What lady could resist?". Robbie thinks Beck is attractive *Robbie posts a picture of Beck and says: "It's amazing how much Beck smiles when Jade's not around.". This might suggest that Robbie is not a Bade shipper. Fanfictions *Like Home by amberpire *The Boy With The Puppet by amberpire *if love was a dance you'd have two left feet by seemslikeaporno *Inside Our Skin by seemslikeaporno *endeavor to freefall by seemslikeaporno *we only have so much time to waste by professor lazyass Category:Pairings Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro Category:Friendship Category:Friends Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Season 1